I Wish
by husker-fan-2006
Summary: Kind of a songfic, but then it's not, I don't know what to call it. It's a HHr fic. Full summary's inside. Please Read & Review. Love Y'all -Blows Kisses-


**I Wish**  
  
Summary: Hermione and Harry used to go out. But they broke up after Hogwarts, thinking it was for the best. But Hermione one day gets an invitation to Harry's wedding. She doesn't want to go, but is drug to the wedding by Ginny and Ron. Hermione wants to tell Harry that she still loved him, but knew that she'd get turned if she did. One evening two days before the wedding, Hermione decides to write her feelings in a letter. It's kind of a songfic, but then it's not. I don't know what to call it. To the song, 'I Wish' by Jo Dee Messina.

Hermione Granger sat at her desk in the Auror's office one morning. She was trying hard to stay awake while sitting at her laptop. She was the only witch in that office that had one, for very few in her office knew how to use one. She was typing a report on a dark wizard that was being investigated, when Ginny Weasley, soon to be Ginny Thomas in a few months, came to see Hermione. Hermione didn't notice her right away, for she started dozing off, but Ginny said sharply,  
  
"Hermione!" Hermione was jerked awake and she said,  
  
"Oh, hi, Ginny. How's it going?"  
  
"Fine. I picked up your mail."  
  
"Oh, thanks." She reached out a hand to take it from her, and Ginny laid each one in her hand one at a time.  
  
"Postcard from your parents, a bill that says fifth notice on it, you really should pay that you know."  
  
"I know. What else is there?"  
  
"Another bill, only first notice, though, and..." She hesitated with the last envelope. Hermione said,  
  
"What's the last one?"  
  
"I know what this is, as I got one too. I don't know if you want it."  
  
"Just let me have it." Ginny hesitantly handed Hermione the letter and Hermione looked at it, seeing as there was no return address on it, opened it. She looked it over, and the expression on her face fell. It was an invitation to Harry's wedding. He was marrying Aurora. Hermione read it over, and then stuffed the invitation back in the envelope. Ginny said,  
  
"Are you going to go?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"You should."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's your best friend's wedding."  
  
"Also my ex-boyfriend. That would be really uncomfortable."  
  
"So what, you said when you broke up that you'd stay best friends, and it has been working better than I thought it would."  
  
"I know, but I just don't want to go."  
  
"Hermione, he would want you to go. Otherwise he wouldn't have sent you an invitation." Hermione looked at the invitation in her hand, and Ginny said,  
  
"Don't think about that he's your ex, think about he's your best friend. What was it you said you told him? I believe your exact words were, "Let's put all the shit behind us, and forget that we used to go out, and just be best friends like we used to be.""  
  
"That's not right, first of all, I didn't say shit."  
  
"Right, cuz' serious conversations never involve the word shit, unless you're my brother, and you can't think of any other word." Hermione laughed and said,  
  
"Actually I told him, let's put everything in our relationship behind us, and forget it existed, and be best friends like we used to be."  
  
"Yeah, that too. So, what say you, you going?" Hermione sighed and said,  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, think about it. You have a while." She left, leaving Hermione alone debating with herself about going. She wasn't alone for long until Ron came by. He turned a chair in front of her desk around and sat on it, straddling the back. He said,  
  
"Howdy, Hermione."  
  
"Howdy, Ron."  
  
"Did you get an invitation too?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Are you going?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I think you should go, you know, put all the shit behind you, and just be friends." Hermione tried hard to suppress a smile, but with no achievement, and Ron noticed it. He said,  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing, just an inside joke between Ginny and me."  
  
"Does it involve me?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, I won't ask. But whether you know it or not, 'Mione, you're going to the wedding."  
  
"Oh really, how do you know that?"  
  
"I'll make you go."  
  
"I'll think about going, ok?"  
  
"You better, because if you tell me you're not going, I'm gonna drag you kicking and screaming if I have to."  
  
"Well, hopefully it won't come to that then." Hermione flashed him a smile that also said 'Now shoo and leave me alone.' Ron caught the hint and got up to leave. Hermione called him back and said,  
  
"Put the chair back to the way you found it, Ron." Ron sighed and turned the chair around and left. That evening, Hermione was in her flat, making up some dinner for herself, which she made more than for one person, so she'd have leftovers for a few days. She was walking to her kitchen table, with a bowl full of food in hand, getting prepared to eat, when Harry apparated right in the middle of Hermione's kitchen. Hermione jumped and almost dropped the bowl. She said,  
  
"Harry James Potter, you almost scared me half to death!" Harry grinned and said,  
  
"Yeah, sorry 'bout that." Hermione smiled, shaking her head at her friend, and said,  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Are you going?"  
  
"To the wedding?" Harry nodded.  
  
"I don't know, I might have to work."  
  
"Oh c'mon, 'Mione, you can take a few days off. You never take any off, you're there everyday."  
  
"Hey, I happen to like my job."  
  
"Yeah, I like my job too, but I don't treat it like my second home."  
  
"Well, I take mine seriously."  
  
"So do I. But I take days off sometimes." They were silent for a while then Harry said,  
  
"You aren't going because I'm the one getting married, right?" Hermione didn't answer right away, choosing her next words carefully. She said,  
  
"It's not that, it's just...I don't know. It's complicated."  
  
"What's so complicated about it, Hermione? Either you want to go or not."  
  
"Ok, then I don't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Think about it, Harry, what if it was me getting married? What would you do?"  
  
"I'd go."  
  
"No seriously, what would you do?" Harry sighed and said,  
  
"I'd probably be hesitant on going."  
  
"See?"  
  
"Please, Hermione, it'd mean a lot to me if you went."  
  
"I'll think about it."  
  
"Please."  
  
"Ok." She sat down at the table and said,  
  
"Have you eaten yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you hungry?"  
  
"Sort of, but I'll get something."  
  
"You can stay for supper if you like. I have plenty."  
  
"What did you make?"  
  
"Chicken Fettuccini." Harry nodded and took a seat across from Hermione.  
  
"I think I might have to take you up on your offer then." Three months later, Hermione was drug to the wedding by Ron and Ginny. The wedding was in Paris, for Aurora's family was French. Ron, his wife Lavender, Ginny, her fiancé Dean, and Hermione had all gone down a week early, the same time Harry did, to keep him company for it was a big wedding that really started a week before the actual ceremony. Two days before the wedding, Hermione was sitting on her bed in her hotel room that she shared with Ron and Lavender, laptop up and running, typing reports up again. Lavender was lying on her bed, watching TV, flipping through the channels. She said,  
  
"So, what are you getting Harry and Aurora for a wedding gift?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Ron picked up something for them, more of a gift for Harry than Aurora, but I'm going to trust him on this, I guess."  
  
"That's a dangerous attitude, trusting Ron to pick up a gift. What did he get them?"  
  
"He wouldn't tell me. I don't know why."  
  
"Maybe you should get them something too, just in case."  
  
"I think your right. Ugh, stupid muggle television. Over a hundred channels and nothing on." Hermione smiled, and went back to her laptop. After a while, Lavender had fallen asleep. Hermione decided to do something she had been meaning to do for a while, ever since she found out Harry was getting married – Say goodbye. She couldn't do it to his face, so she decided to do it in a letter. She brought up a blank document and started typing. When she finished, she read over her letter with uneasiness about whether it was the right thing to do.  
  
_Dear Harry,  
  
I'm writing this letter to say goodbye. It's hard to write, and I don't want to let you go, but I have to since your marrying another woman, whom I think is a good witch for you. I thought the best words to say were the lyrics of a muggle song. It's called I Wish. It explains everything.  
  
It's not easy saying this to you  
It's the hardest thing I've ever had to do.  
But boy before you go,  
I want you to know...  
  
I wish you strength  
When times are hard  
Oh I wish with all my heart you find what you're looking for.  
I wish you joy,  
I wish you peace,  
And that every star you seize within your reach  
And I wish you still loved me.  
  
I wish that things were different, you know that  
But still I'm happy for the times we had.  
You mean the world to me,  
Oh baby please believe..._

_I wish you strength  
When times are hard  
Oh I wish with all my heart you find just what you're looking for.  
I wish you joy,  
I wish you peace,  
And that every star you seize within your reach  
And I wish you still loved me.  
  
Oh losing you is tearing me apart  
But a part of me will be with you no matter where you are.  
  
I wish you strength  
When times are hard  
Oh I wish with all my heart you find just what you're looking for.  
I wish you joy,  
I wish you peace,  
And that every star you seize within your reach  
And I wish you still loved me.  
  
Oh I wish you still loved me.  
  
This is why I didn't want to come to your wedding. I didn't want to come because I still love you. I know you've moved on, and I'm hoping this letter helps me do the same. I wish you the best, Harry, and I wish you all the happiness in the world. Hope everything turns out ok for you and Aurora.  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione  
_  
Tears were threatening to stream down Hermione's cheeks when she finished the letter. After she finished it, she hesitated about printing it off, or deleting it. Needing to go somewhere, she got up and went downstairs to the vending machine to get a pop (soda, coke, whatever y'all call it). While she was gone, Harry apparated into her room, looking for Ron. He saw that the only one in the room was Lavender and she was asleep. Not wanting to wake her, Harry got ready to apparate somewhere where Ron would be. But he noticed Hermione's laptop sitting on her bed. He wasn't the best with computers, but growing up in the muggle world had taught him everything he needed to know about running one. He figured she had been working on more reports and research, like she always did, and he wanted to know who she was researching and doing the reports on. Harry figured it was still the wizard that he was aiding in capturing, so he decided to take a look, maybe finding something that would help him. Though when he looked at the screen, it was not what he was expecting. He saw it was a letter. He saw Aurora's name down at the bottom, the last word of the letter, and he scrolled up to the top to see who it was being written to. After seeing his name up at the top, he read the letter, figuring he would later anyways. His mouth was hanging open in surprise after he finished the letter. Feeling he wasn't supposed to be reading this letter, Harry apparated back to his room, still thinking about the letter. Hermione came back from the vending machine, Diet Coke in hand, and sat back down to her letter. She decided to delete it feeling that she really didn't want to have Harry read it.

The day of the wedding dawned bright and clear. Ginny, Lavender and Hermione were getting ready in one room, while their men: the groom, his best man and his groomsmen, were getting ready in another. Hermione was taking her time getting ready; she still wasn't sure whether she wanted to go. Ginny said,  
  
"Hermione you have to go."  
  
"I don't want to."  
  
"C'mon, Hermione, you're just going to let the money you spent on that dress go to waste because you aren't going to wear it?"  
  
"You were the one who told me to buy it, you said I needed a dress that would make Harry fall head over heels for me again. And it ain't gonna happen, so I'm not going." Ginny threw up her hands and said,  
  
"Fine! Don't go then, I don't care. But you can explain to Harry why you didn't go to his wedding." Finally finished getting ready; Ginny and Lavender apparated to the church. Hermione sat for a while, thinking, then sighed and got up, putting on her dress and putting up her hair into elegant curls on top of her head with her wand. She sprayed glitter into it, giving it a shining look. She put on her earrings, and the half of the locket that Harry had given her a long time ago. He kept the other half, and her half had 'I love you' engraved on it. He had told her as long as she had her half, she would always know that he loved her. His half was to signify that if they ever were apart that they'd always find each other someday. He had put it on what he called a "manly chain" and wore it all the time until they broke up. Hermione still wore it out of habit, but Ginny had told her to be sure and wear it because it fit with the dress that was to make Harry fall for her again. After putting the final touches on her make up, Hermione was ready to go, and apparated to the church. Harry was thinking Hermione wasn't going to come, for that's what Ginny had told him, but he saw her, coming in the doorway. His jaw dropped. He hadn't seen her look so beautiful in a long time. Her hair was up in elegant curls on top of her head, some falling around her face and neck, her make up was done perfectly, and her dress was a emerald green that shimmered in the light. It was strapless, and had a full skirt that fell to the floor so that when she spun around, the skirt would billow into a circle around her. Harry noticed that the color of the dress almost matched his eyes, which he didn't know whether it was on purpose, or by coincidence. They made eye contact, and smiled at each other, and Harry couldn't take his eyes off of her while she went to find Ginny and Lavender so she could sit by them. He couldn't stop thinking of the letter she wrote him, which he never got. The lines from the song stood out in his mind.  
  
I wish you strength  
When times are hard  
Oh I wish with all my heart you find just what you're looking for.  
I wish you joy,  
I wish you peace,  
And that every star you seize within your reach  
And I wish you still loved me.  
  
The last line of the chorus stuck the most. 

And I wish you still loved me.  
  
He couldn't believe she still loved him. He thought she was over him; he was over her, wasn't he? Of course he was, he should be, he was getting married in five minutes. But seeing Hermione again, after reading that letter, made him think. Did he still love her? Yes, but just like a sister, like a best friend. He used to love her like a man loves a woman, but now he loved Aurora. Aurora; a light when it is dark. She was his fiancée, the woman he was supposed to spend the rest of his life with, he shouldn't be thinking about Hermione. The wedding music started up, and all thoughts of Hermione were pushed to the back of Harry's mind as he saw the wedding party come up the aisle. He smiled with pride when he saw Aurora being lead up by her father.

Hermione was watching Aurora come up with her father. When she saw Hermione, she smiled a triumphant smile. One that said, 'Ha, ha, I won!!' Hermione had thought that Aurora was a sweet witch, but then, hatred coursed through her, she could see why Ginny and Lavender disliked her. She was a conceited bitch! Hermione looked over at Ginny and Lavender, both had unreadable looks on their faces. They looked politely on, though like it was paining them to keep the smiles on their faces. Hermione knew that both women felt that Hermione should be the one walking up the aisle to marry Harry, not some other woman. Aurora reached the front, and the minister started the ceremony. Part of the ceremony was in French, the rest in English. When the minister came to the do you take this man/woman part, Hermione's hatred for Aurora grew when she saw what happened.  
  
"Do you, Aurora, take Harry to be your lawful wedded husband, to love, honor and cherish for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, till death do you part?" She turned her head to Hermione and grinned her arrogant grin and turned back to Harry and said,  
  
"I do." The minister said,  
  
"Do you Harry, take Aurora to be your lawful wedded wife, to love, honor and cherish, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, till death do you part?" Harry answered automatically,  
  
"I..." He didn't finish; his thoughts of Hermione flew to the front of his brain again. He remembered all the times they spent together, how she was always there for him, and always loved him. He remembered all the fights that usually ended in Harry sweeping Hermione up in his arms and kissing her. He looked back at Aurora and she was mouthing the word, do, numerous times. The whole church seemed to be holding it's breath, waiting for him to answer. He opened his mouth and said,  
  
"I...can't." Every jaw in the congregation dropped. Many people gasped. Aurora said sharply,  
  
"_What_?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Aurora, I can't marry you."  
  
"_Why not_?"  
  
"Because you can't marry someone when you're in love with someone else." Hermione, Ginny and Lavender all looked at each other, and Ginny said,  
  
"Is he meaning who I think he's meaning?" Aurora's face contorted in fury and she slapped Harry across the face, bringing more gasps from the congregation. Harry nodded his goodbye to Aurora, and exited out a side door, his best man following close behind. Ginny, Lavender, and Hermione apparated back to Ron, Lavender and Hermione's hotel room. Lavender said,  
  
"Well, that was an eventful wedding." Hermione nodded. Ginny plopped down on Hermione's bed and said,  
  
"See, 'Mione, I told you that dress would make Harry fall head over heels for ya again."  
  
"Hermione you gotta go talk to him." Ron said after a crack was heard and he apparated into the room. Hermione said,  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you do. Go on."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"In his room." Hermione left, not bothering to change, though she didn't think Ginny would let her if she tried. She went to his room the muggle way, walking. She needed time to think about what had happened and what she was going to say. Before she knew it, she had reached the door. She lifted a fist to knock, hesitated before finally knocking. A few seconds passed until Harry opened the door. His jacket to his tux was gone, and his tie hung around his neck. He smiled when he saw Hermione standing in the doorway. He moved aside so she could come in. She stood in the middle of the room that had clothes flung all over the place. Harry shared a room with Ginny and Dean, and all three of them lived messily. 'Though so do I,' Hermione thought. She turned as Harry shut the door, and said,  
  
"Eventful wedding, eh?"  
  
"Yeah." Harry said with a small laugh.  
  
"Aurora and I aren't on speaking terms anymore."  
  
"I don't blame her." They were silent for a while, and then Hermione said,  
  
"I don't really know why I'm here, I was told to..."  
  
"I'm glad you came." They were silent yet again then Harry offered his hands out to take hers. She placed her hands in his and he led her to a chair. She sat down, and Harry got down on his knees in front of her. He took a breath and said,  
  
"I'm assuming you know who I meant when I said I still loved someone else, right?"  
  
"I have an idea."  
  
"I have to tell you something. Confess something if you will. I saw your letter."  
  
"What letter?"  
  
"Your letter to me. On your laptop." Hermione's eyebrows rose and her jaw dropped. Harry went on,  
  
"And it made me think. I couldn't get it off my mind. And the more I thought about it, the more I realized that I felt the same way. I still love you." Tears were forming in Hermione's eyes; soon she wouldn't be able to keep them from falling. Harry cupped Hermione's face in both his hands, and he leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips. It was one of those kisses they had shared before that Hermione wished went on, so she leaned forward and kissed Harry, this time it was a long, passionate, claiming kiss, one that went on for a while. When they broke away, Hermione whispered,  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Harry looked at the necklace that Hermione was wearing and smiled when he saw which one it was. He said,  
  
"You still have that locket."  
  
"Of course. It works, doesn't it? You said as long as I kept it, I'd know you still loved me."  
  
"True, and I do."  
  
"So now what?"  
  
"Well, I don't know. Want to pick up where we left off, or start back, or forward?"  
  
"I think forward."  
  
"Good, I was hoping you say that, because that brings me to the thing I was thinking about if all went well between us here."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"Will you marry me?" Again, Hermione's eyebrows rose and her jaw dropped. She said,  
  
"You're sure? Harry, you just got out of a wedding!"  
  
"I know, but I love you. I want you to be the one I spend the rest of my life with. I know it's sudden and everything, but I know this is the right thing; you're the right person. You're the one I want to grow old with and have children with." Harry's words made Hermione's heart melt and she thought about it for a while then she grinned and said,  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes." They hugged and kissed, and Hermione leaned her head on Harry's shoulder. He grinned and said,  
  
"How's that for forward?" Hermione laughed and so did Harry.  
  
Two hours later, Hermione came back to her room. She and Harry had gone out and bought her a ring. The sapphire and two diamonds sparkled in the moonlight. She came in and Ginny said,  
  
"Well, how'd it go?"  
  
"It went fine." She purposely scratched her nose with her left hand, hinting to how well it went. Ginny and Ron didn't see it, but Lavender did. She said in shock,  
  
"Oh my God!" Ginny said,  
  
"What's the matter?" Lavender said, grinning,  
  
"Hermione's engaged." Ginny and Ron said together,  
  
"WHAT?" Hermione smiled and tried to look innocent. Ron said,  
  
"Good God, that was fast. Be right back." He apparated. Lavender and Ginny both examined Hermione's ring and Ginny said,  
  
"See, I told you that dress would work."  
  
"Actually, it was the letter." Hermione went into detail about the letter and when she was finished, Lavender said,  
  
"See, this is the way things are supposed to be."  
  
Six months later, it was Harry's second wedding, this time to the one he always had loved and always would love. Hermione stood facing him, both her hands in his, with Ginny, Lavender and Parvati as her matron of honor and bridesmaids, while Ron stood as best man to Harry and Dean and Seamus stood as his groomsmen. The minister said,  
  
"Do you, Hermione Anne Granger take Harry James Potter to be your lawful wedded husband, to love, honor, and cherish, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, till death do you part?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Do you, Harry James Potter, take Hermione Anne Granger to be your lawful wedded wife, to love honor and cherish, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, till death do you part?" Hermione had closed her eyes and wetted her lips nervously, but Harry smiled and said,  
  
"I do." Hermione let out a small sigh of relief, as did their wedding party. The rings were exchanged, and the minister said,  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, witches and wizards, I give to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Harry James Potter. You may kiss your bride." Harry leaned in and gave Hermione a kiss, and the whole congregation applauded. They pulled away, and Harry whispered,  
  
"Were you scared for a minute there?"  
  
"So much."  
  
"You had nothing to worry about, I meant what I said, you're the one I'm supposed to be with and spend the rest of my life with." They walked arm in arm to the back of the church. Before leaving to their reception, Harry stopped Hermione and said,  
  
"Those vows we took back there, I mean them with all my heart, this time I'm not letting you go, I'll be with you for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, till death parts us." Hermione smiled and said,  
  
"Well, do you remember when you said that you wanted to grow old with me and have children with me?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well, that last part may be sooner than you think." She laughed at Harry's shocked face and kissed him and apparated to their reception, her husband close behind. He grinned and swept her up into his arms and kissed her.  
  
A/N: Whew!! Long and windy fic. It's not really a songfic, but then it is, I'm not sure what to call it. Hope you enjoyed it, I'm thinking of doing a sequel to it, like years later or something, it will also be a songfic. So, please, please, please review.  
  
Huskerfan2006 


End file.
